flaring bliss
by alice star22
Summary: the night before dawn moved gary confessed to her on a beach in the moon light the next day he gives her a pokemon egg 6 years latter shes back with her twin like best freind zoey
1. prologue

Flaring bliss

Prologue

In the moonlight at starry lit beach 8 kids having a beach party for their friend who was moving the next day.

"Gary I-I-I need to tell you something" a girl with midnight blue here stuttered out to a brunette man in a black tee shirt with purple jeans patting his umbreon.

"well I have a request dawn" the brunette male Gary told the midnight blue girl with cobalt ocean blue eyes named dawn.

"what is it" dawn desperately trying to forget what she was going to tell him asked

"Dance with me" the girls eyes widen in shock Gary oak dancing with her

"Sure" she nearly yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their friends who were already dance except for 2 who had no girlfriends to dance with

They danced in the moonlight on the beach smiling at each other but they both knew it wasn't going to last

"I love you Dawn" the bluenette couldn't help but cry tears mixed with happiness and sadness at these words she had love the man as well but never thought that the confession would end up like this.

Dawn jumped on to gar her lips coiled with his. The kiss last a few seconds but they didn't care it would be their first and last kiss as a couple.

The next day dawn woke up and was head towards the ferry today was the day she dreaded and her buneary wasn't happy ether because buneary had to break up with her boyfriend Ash's Pikachu.

"Dawn wait" dawn stopped as she heard that voice it was his voice she turned around to see Gary oak and her friends

"What are you guys doing here" dawn was surprised her friends came to see her off.

"We won't let you leave without saying goodbye" a carrot top girl and a raven haired boy with a Pikachu told her

"YEAH DID YOU TRY TO FORGET US" a brunette girl named may yelled as her green grass hair boyfriend drew tried to calm her down

"Don't forget us deedee" a chestnut haired boy joked. The boy's name was Kenny and he always called her deedee if he didn't something was wrong with the world.

"Kenny don't joke about this" Brock a tanned man with dark brown hair told Kenny very mad he suggested that

"here and goodbye" Gary oak hand her a Pokémon egg.

"bye everyone ill miss you" dawn managed to choke out crying as she got on the boat and started to head towards her new home. Soon here friend disappeared in the distance.

Just narrator pov for prologue next we go in to dawns pov witch will stay for the whole story R&R

I DON'T OWN POKEMON


	2. back again and may

~six years latter~

"DAWN ZOEY YOU TWO I WANNA HUG YOU SO MUCH"

"Come on Kate we know this already"

"zoey we have to leave today mom said"

"DAWN NO DON'T LEAVE DON'T GO PLEASE DON'T"

"KATE WE'LL SEE YOU AT THE PARTY NOW WE GOTTA GO BYE"

I turned off the video phone and dragged zoey down stairs. I had on a black halter with a pink tropical flower design a mini white jean skirt with black legging that went to my knee and a pair of black pink and white flip-flops. Zoey the red short hair girl I was dragging wore a plain red tee shirt and jeans with re sneakers.

In the years I've known zoey I found out that she was a tomboy. And you could only get her to wear anything girly was on a occasion she need to look as a girl and even then she had to have something that had boyish flair.

"Dawn zoey we need to hurry I sent professor oak you're other Pokémon already" my mother told us.

It didn't take long to reach the boat to be honest it only took a few minutes.

"piplup lopunny flareon come on out" I called my Pokémon out my midnight blue hair held back by a white head band too be honest I didn't really care.

Flareon jump in my arms as piplup jump on my head lopunny just stood right next to me.

Flareon hatched from the egg Gary gave me and I always kept flareon with me as well as lopunny and piplup. Flareon's pokebal was on a necklace. While my other Pokémon's pokeballs were on a bracelet.

Zoey wasn't a part of my family but her parents agreed to let her live with us because we were like twins I rembered the first day we met we said stuff in unison which earned a laugh from our parents. And whenever we had a tag battle it was like we already knew what the other wanted to do. And zoey quickly became a part of my family like I did with hers.

"Hey dawn apparently we are living in a beach mansion on star lit beach" zoey walked up to me and told me.

She already knew I lived there before she was told the tale of me and Gary she made sure to never really bring that up in less it was important. Which now it was. I didn't so many signs but she knew that I had many thoughts in my head so she left me to think.

_Will he remember me? Would he still feel the same way as 6 years ago? Would he even recognize me?_

"Flare flare eon flare" mommy are you okay

"Flareon are you okay are you hungry don't worry I'm fine" I calmly told flareon

Flareon was always cute she acted like such a child sometimes and she was. Flareon would always be with me and piplup. While lopunny play with the other Pokémon. My mom gave me her glameow and umbreon and I caught a milotic dragonair and frosslass.

"Girls were here" mom called us.

We quickly ran off the boat to the mansion which was huge a had a aquarium for the water type Pokémon that live in water a indoor pool and hot tub. An indoor trampoline. Bathroom had a Jacuzzi like bath tub in all bath rooms our rooms had a bathroom we had a walk-in closet and a self with our ribbon cups a video phone was in our rooms as well our bed were queen size and a balcony. My wall was pink with a white rug on the wall there was black tropical flower designs. Zoey room was the same as mine but she had a red wall and orange rug. And a orange tropical flower design on the walls.

"dang this room is big" I whispered

"DAWN COME DOWN STAIRS YOU HAVE A GUEST" my mom yelled from the down stair kitchen

I ran down stairs to the kitchen

"why hello my name is may OH MY WORD DAWN IS THAT YOU" my brunette friend may said

"MAY ITS YOU" I ran and hugged her

"Dawn I can't believe your back when you got back how long are you staying" she kept asking question

"About an hour ago and forever"

"OK I'm goanna help you unpack btw who the re head standing behind you" may pointed to zoey

"That's my un biological twin who looks nothing like me"

"That sums it up dawn I'm zoey I'm living here as well" zoey had told May

"Well then I'm going to help both of you un pack lets go to dawns room first ok" may suggested and we both agreed in went to my room.

When we got to my room may gapped in pure shock.

"may I know you like my room but can you help unpack"

"you know may me and dawn have the exact same room except different color schemes" zoey told may

About an hour latter we finished on packing and went to the kitchen for lunch "

"Flare flare eon"pick me up

I pick flareon up and sat down at the table flareon on my lap.

"Dawn is that your flareon she's so cute" may cooed

"Yes remember the egg I got from Gary well it hatched into a eevee and I evolved it with a fire stone"

"Really oh I can't wait to tell Gary" may told me

"I does he even still"

"Dawn… ok I won't tell him but you'll have to I won't tell the other either it'll be a secret" may told me

"May it getting late do you want to stay here you can ask your parents" my mom asked may

"Sure sleepover in dawn's room" may cheered


	3. THANKS DREW

Zoey may and me were in my room I remember six years ago when we ago when me may and misty had sleepover it was so fun.

_Be my bad boy be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

"opps sorry must be drew" may grabbed her cell phone an put drew on speaker so we could here the convocation may said we should tell drew first

"May where are you we had a date and you blew me off" drew said obilsy very pissed

"At a friend's house sorry" may said

"Really that's your important excuse really may" drew yelled

"Nice of you to think I'm un important drew bastard"

"DAWN IS THAT YOU HOLY SORRY I BLEW UP AT YOU MAY I DIDN'T KNOW" drew screamed

"It's okay dawns I n the mansion next to my house" may told drew

"Well ill visit you tomorrow anything I should know beforehand" drew asked

"Yeah dawn has a twin like best friend named zoey she live with her" may told drew

"Can't wait to meet her bye may" drew said then hanged up the phone

"why you guys called twins anyway?" may asked

"Because we talk in unison and in a double battle its like we can read each other's thoughts" we both said in unison

May gapped in amazement. we realy are twin like best friends .

A few hours latter we went to sleep .

Next day

We woke up and got dress and ran downstairs excited today drew came we couldn't wait

_Ding dong_

"DREW" may screamed as she opened the door

Drew walked in th kitchen and sat down next to may my mom asked if he want breakfast he agreed

"nice to see you again dawn and nice to meet you zoey" drew told us and greeted zoey when he saw her

"say drew lets take dawn and zoey with us somewhere" may asked

"may I knew you would ask that just as I knew you wouldn't tell the other and sorry dawn I told them you have to face the music sometime" drew told us he truly was sorry I knew he only did what he thought was best

"so we are meeting them somewhere" may asked

"yes we are" drew said

"where drew" may asked afraid to find out

"…."

"….."

"…."

"…"

"get your money were going to the" drew said but stoped right after the

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…"

"MALL" drew shouted

"LOVE YOU BABY" may screamed

"YES AWSOME WAY TO BACK"

"Sweet way to be greeted" zoey said being the tomboy she wasn't over excited to go

"Oh by the way why is zoey your twin like best friend" drew asked

"Ask May" we told him in unison

"Never mind I think I already know" drew stated shocked at what happened

"zoey want to ask some if we can have a tag battle with them"

"sure but who do you have in mind" she asked knowing it was 2 of my friends she had yet to meet

"Ash and Misty"

"Dawn are you sure you want to battle them and if you are witch Pokémon" may asked wondering what Pokémon id use.

I went to the aquarium flareon already in it pokeball. a few minutes later we arrived may and drew were amazed that the aquarium could be used as a battle field as well.

Let's see piplup return lopunny return milotic return togekiss return and glameow return" I call me Pokémon to their pokeballs and put them on my bracelet Flareon's pokeball on a necklace around my neck.

"Amazing are these all yours" may asked

"yup zoey's Pokémon are already in their pokeballs "

"Alright let's go I'm tired of waiting" drew said

I was still feeling nervous about meeting Gary again and no matter what anyone said it wouldn't help

_Does he still love me…_


	4. TFC escape neighbor barry's a singer

"Hey drew" I stopped we were half way towards the mall. The other stopped and looked at me.

"Do I have to tell the other I'm back now" I looked at him. May knew why I wasn't thrilled about this

"Drew Dawn is well having a little problem you remember six years ago right" may asked her boyfriend in a soft low voice.

"yes may I do but if she puts this off for too long how will the other react how will Gary react" Drew nearly yelled.

"I'll tell them somehow when the time is right PLEASE DREW" I begged him

"Fine dawn zoey you guys take the east entrance with the stairs that lead to the food court. I never told them you came back but I told the others to come your lucky may and me are going to the west entrance" drew told us

Soon we split up and me and zoey were at the food court we decide to go to pok`e beach.

"well this place is first on our list to shop mostly because we need new swim suits for the huge beach party" zoey told me with a lets-make-my-torture-quick-so-we-can-leave ton and look on her face.

"Yeah yeah I know you hate shopping half the time" I joked

The first store we went to was pok`e beach. We looked around tried on dresses sandals swim suits tops shorts basically anything you'd wear in the summer time. After a while we found what we wanted to buy and headed for the cashier's counter.

Zoey was going to but red sandals, a red and orange tank top, shorts, and for a swim suits a red two piece with orange lining.

For me I got white and black flip-flops, a white halter dress with a pink tropical flower print the part that ties around the neck was black and there was black lace at the bottom of the dress was 2 inches above the knees, and a white two piece bikini with a tie on skirt that went to the ankles the top had a black tropical flower print as well as the skirt.

-too may and drew (no one's pov)-

A brunette carefully looked at a carrot top girl who ironically being a tomboy was raving about some guy on a magazine cover. Which much to May's dismay found it extremely annoying? A raven head man was trying to calm the girl down while a brunette male slapped his face. An auburn haired boy kept shaking his head from right to left while May's boyfriend Drew whispered a barely audible "_will she ever stop" _may had finally had enough and grabbed the magazine from the carrot girl.

"Barry Jun who the heck is he and why does he get to be on a magazine cover" may asked

"May Barry Jun is the singer in the tropical flower crew the best dam performer on this planet" the carrot girl had screamed the words in May's left ear making her wonder if it went deaf.

"Misty calm down its just some boy I mean he can't be one of the best out there" may the brunette tried to calm the girl back down but no luck.

"really may has awesome I love the `**T.F.C**' I'm like their biggest fan" Misty did a fan girl sheik as she was talking.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<span>_

The gang turned to the TV where the music was coming from to reveal the guy misty was raving over.

"Thank You everyone as you all know I'm one of the member of the tropical flower crew and I have some bad news my fans the crew is moving to kanto the lovely twins are already there now me and candy have to go so I'm sorry to say this is my last concert here on this stage you've been a awesome crowd now GOOD NIGHT SINNOH" he threw a fist up in the air while screaming the last three words and ran off stage.

I buzz was heard from May's pocket it was a text from dawn it read

At docks talk to you latter bye

-Dawn's pov-

"CANDY BARRY YOU IDOITS WHATS WITH THE NO NOTICE IN ADVANCE REALY I CANT BELIVE YOU TWO"

"Dawn chill we have to show them the concert hall we brought here and their rooms at our beach mansion also inform professor oak their here. Get the ready for the huge beach party" Zoey told me.

"oh a party that'll be awesome I hope it comes soon" Barry said while jumping up and down if you didn't know this blond amber eyed kid you mistake this for he just had to much sugar and coffee but in reality he doesn't even like coffee and rarely has sugar if any its normally in soda which doesn't even make him hyper.

The brunette girl next to him was Candice she was practically just like him only a little less over the top. At first glance you'd think she a calm and collect type girl but when it comes to battles and stuff well she acts exactly like Barry except with no jumping.

We went to the stage called professor oak went home only to find a message from may.

_Hey dawn its me may so you know misty is now a fan of this crew called the tropical flower crew_

_Oh boy me Candice Barry and zoey have fans in kanto and on is misty not good_

_And they are coming here I was wondering_

_Their already here what are you wondering though_

_Could you get me and drew a chance to meet them if you know them we kind of want to join_

_I could walk next door and say welcome to the tropical flower crew now if you wanted_

_Never mind I thought you might know them and could help but I guess that's probably not true sorry bye call me back_

_Well I'm not calling you back I'm going to have Barry walk next door and say hi I'm your next neighbor_

"Barry go say hi to our neighbor now"

"FINE!"

He ran out the door to May's house.

_This ought to be interesting_

-May's house no pov-

DING DONG

May was wear a red tee shirt with white shorts her boyfriend drew was `sleeping over' tonight and was wearing a green tee shirt with black shorts.

The door opened and the person who was outside was guess who

Barry Jun

Drew wide eyed shocked because

At his girlfriend door was a famous singer he was

Barry Jun

May was much awake before but now she was wide awake in shock because at her door was the famous singer

Barry Jun

"I know I'm kind of awesome and all but could you please not stare candy will kill me if she found out" he scoffed which if you didn't know him you'd like it was rude but if you did you'd know he only did this when he was really annoyed.

"w-w-why are you here" may mange to spit out her words Drew who was behind her shook his head fast in agreement

"Umm I'm here to meet my neighbors dia told me too" he explained

"" drew and may screamed loud enough for dawn who was in her room listening to endless summer at full blast to hear

"Wait your dawn's friends may and drew candy won't believe this I'm guessing they didn't tell you me candy dawn and zoey are in the tropical flower crew well I got to go tell candy see ya" Barry told them and with that he ran back to the house leaving may and drew like…..

_What the heck just happened…_


	5. Moving,roomates,talk

**Star: **Guess WHO's Back

**Dawn: **Santa Claus came by four or five times already you know

**Star: **Well I'm back now after a lot of password difficulty

**Dawn: **They have a password reset button ya know

**Star: **Well you see for the longest time they weren't accepting the actual email for me to reset it

**Dawn: **ah. So did you reread your work?

**Star: **I did it was actually one of the first things I did after posting that announcement

**Dawn: **so you're aware Barry is out of character as well as misty.

**Star: **Barry was semi out of character. Misty is undetermined as of yet.

**Dawn: **WHAT YOU MEAN SHE MAY BE IN CHARATER?!

**Star: **anyway sorry for the 'Long wait' now Brock Do the disclaimer

**Brock: **_Alicestar22 has never owned Pokémon and never will_

**Star: **because if I did Brock would have a girlfriend and some of the game male leads would appear in the amine

* * *

><p>**Mays pov **<p>

* * *

><p><em>What just happened? I mean did a famous singer just walk up to my front door and say 'Hi I'm your next door neighbor.' Really talk about random. Wait how did he know I was dawn's friend.. HOLD IT THERES ONLY ONE HOUSE I LIVE NEXT TOO!<em>

"June why do you have a famous singer as one of your neighbors I mean dawn was enough." My green grass head boyfriend stated arrogantly.

"Well Grass head if I said I think he lives with dawn what would you say" I snapped back blue eyes shining with determination to put him in his place.

"How would that be possible July?" he snapped back green eyes looking annoyed

"Well Grass head how many houses are next to mine"

"One and it's the same one where dawn lives..." he spoke slower near the end emerald eyes wide in realization.

"Yeah now I'm going to call our favorite bluenette and tell her to explain why she sent a famous singer to my house." I told my arrogant green haired boyfriend who only flipped a piece of his hair with a smug all knowing looks.

_Note to self whack him profusely latter_

I went to the phone and dialed Dawns number it was almost midnight and knowing my Bluenette friend shed be up for about another half an hour.

"_Hey May what's up? Why are you calling so late?" _my Cobalt eyed friend on the other side of the phone asked.

_Knew she would be up…_

"Well I wouldn't be calling if a famous singer didn't show up on my door step and say 'Hi im your next door neighbor.'" I snapped at her

"Really so you met bunny boy I see that's good" she told me acting like it was normal to get famous singers as your neighbor

_Wait did she just call him bunny boy?!_

"DAWN IM SO FINEING YOU FOR CALLING ME THAT!"

_So she did and he heard it_

"Calm down Barry and get out of my room you already know where everything is so you don't need me showing you" and if that I heard an object being thrown, a yelp and a, 'zoe and candy want us to talk about what we're doing tomorrow'

_Ok…_

"Sorry may got to go. Meet us at the new contest hall at noon tomorrow see ya." And with that dawn hung up

_What just happened…?_

"Well how did it go?" drew asked leaning on the door legs and arms crossed

"Well were meeting Dawn at the contest hall at noon tomorrow." I told brushing a stray piece of chestnut hair out of my face.

"The new one? I thought it wasn't open to the public yet" my green hairs boy friend asked

All I knew is that I had no answer and just politely nodded.

* * *

><p>**the next day may pov still**<p>

* * *

><p>" May wake up it already ten we only have two hours to eat, get ready, and leave." My green headed boy shock me awake.<p>

I had looked at my clock and sure enough it read ten o'clock.

_Crap I have to hurry it takes an hour and a half to get to the contest hall_

I took a shower. Threw on my clothes I was wearing a red tank top with a white kit shrug over it, White jean short that were three inches above the knees and wore a pair of red flip-flops on my feet.

I checked the time witch red ten –fifth teen

_I have fifth teen minutes to grab something to eat_

I rushed down stairs to my kitchen only to be greeted with pancakes my boyfriend made.

"Sit down and eat" he commanded me and I obey obediently.

_Its food he did need to tell me twice_

"Jeez April you eat like it's going out of style"

I shrugged "sorry that your food is delicious and we have to leave in like five minutes" I snapped at him. I had finished my breakfast and was going to put the plate in the dishwasher when he grabbed the plate and did it for me.

"Come on June lets go" he yelled as he ran out the door ahead of me. It took a bit to process what just happened till I finally ran out the door following him.

"GRASS HEAD WAIT UP!" I scream as I caught up to him.

* * *

><p>**Dawn's Pov midnight last night at her mansion**<p>

* * *

><p>"So how's everything been over here guys?" candy aka the Ex snow point city gym leader asked playing with her braided brunette hair<p>

To be honest I don't remember how our little crew got started. I mean here we have

Candice who hates appeals and loves battles and isn't girly in any way.

Over hyper active Barry who's like Candice… only somehow he became a famous singer in sinnoh to which everyone here is trying to figure out how that happened.

We have zoey who's a coordinator and tomboy so it not unexpected as the other two

_How did Barry become a singer though?_

_Also how did Candice become the ex snow point city gym leader?_

"You ok dawn you're making that same face you didn't when I told you I was becoming a singer" our blond haired male asked me worriedly.

"That's because I'm still curious on how you of all people became a singer rabbit." I threw in his nickname to poke fun at him and it worked the blond looked annoyed as soon as I said the first syllable

"I'll tell you one day when I find out myself." He snapped back at me

_Dang he's mad big time…_

_Wait a minute… mom moved back to sinnoh saying that my friends and I have the house to ourselves and that if we needed help with the bills to call her._

_Why is my mom letting four teenagers? Three girls and one boy live together with no adult supervision._

_Wait she said an old friend of hers will be arriving in a week to watch us._

_So why is she letting us be UN supervised for a week?_

_I mean she knows what the heck all four of us are capable of in a day._

"By the way Dawn where Johanna I haven't seen her around?" the brunette girl wear shorts and a teal hoodie asked

"Leaving us un supervised for a week" I blankly state cobalt eye still shocked my mom would even let the thought of us being unsupervised cross her mind after what happened last time.

"Dawn there's no way she would do that not after last time" zoey told me in denial. So I ran down to the kitchen grabbed the note she left me and handed it to zoey.

"Well at least she didn't leave Barry in charge again" zoey stated while reading the note me and Candice both sighed in relief why Barry let out a 'hey'

"Face it Barry you may be the oldest of the group but last time was enough for one life time" Candice stated to Barry her index fingers rubbing her temples.

_She must have gotten a head ache_

* * *

><p>** Ash pov pallet same time as dawn and the others are talking**<p>

* * *

><p>"EH YOUR MOVING BUT WHY" misty shoutedasked mad about the fact where moving.

"calm down apparently I movie next door to may so if anything I now will be a twelve minute walk from your house instead of a hour long car ride" I stated packing up some of my things since my mom made it clear she wanted to move by the end of the week.

"I know but now it feels like we may lose Gary too" the red head sighed and sat on my bed.

I knew Gary and misty weren't the best of friends but he was a part of our small circle of friends. So losing him like we lost Dawn would be horrible on everyone especially May.

You she Gary and May are like brother and sister and may never really was the same after Dawn moved that was probably because they were best friends.

"Hey Ash did you noticed may seemed more lively today more so then she's been since dawn moved?" The cerulean eyed girl on my bed looked at me.

"I know." Was all i said back more in a whisper like voice though.

"Anyway you said your moving in with four people our age what are they like?" my best friend asked me curiously

"Three girls and one guy I don't have a clue on the girls though the boys name is Barry Jun" I answered her question I never really thought much about what they were like I figure id know when I meet them.

_I heard their also all just friends as well. I just hope I can be friends with them._

A few minutes after I answered misty question she suddenly became quite now this worried me misty was never quite it was one of the things that caused you to worry.

"Hey Mist is something wrong" I asked nervously scared that she may get out her mallet.

"Ash... Would you say I'm crazy if I said I think I know who you're going to be living with…?" she asked me cautiously

"Depends Why what do you think?" I shrugged as I said that getting back to packing

"Because I think you're going to be living with the tropical flower crew innless Jun is living with his family…"

And with that I stopped packing catching on to what she was saying

_I MIGHT BE LIVING WITH CELBERITYS?!_

"Pika pi" 'uh oh'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>And cut

**Ash: **what's happening?

**Misty: **you're living with the tropical flower crew now that's what's happening

**Brock: **will I be in this story or am I just here for the disclaimer

**Me: **I haven't decided you might make an appearance or two

**Brock: **thank a lot…

**Me: **now review love hate do whatever just don't flame please I have better things to do then sadly laugh my butt off at flames.

Anyway next chapter will aversive hopefully by Friday. Just so you guys know I'm finishing this story before my tag battle one as I feel it's easier to work with since it's more recent. Tag battle ill have to re read all the chapters and decide on how I want to finish it.

_Cake to whoever gets the ending line_


End file.
